


Getting Stuck Along the Way

by decinis



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinis/pseuds/decinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's mud... Jack is not happy, and he makes sure Sam knows about it. SG-1 drabble, third in a series of shorts. No spoilers, no warnings. Probably takes place in the first couple seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Stuck Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #002 for "100 Situations" - Back Alley

Jack trudged through the makeshift back alley of whatever planet they were currently on, a look of disgust on his face as his boots slogged through mud.

“You wanna remind me just what in the hell we're still _doing_ here, Captain?” he managed, frowning at the ground where his boot had managed to sink into some sort of bog.

Sam stifled a laugh, reaching to assist the colonel.

“I told you, sir. The device we saw the inhabitants of this planet using could...”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“Right, the alien doohickey,” he grumbled, unamused. “The things I do for science.”

 


End file.
